Przemek vs. Loki cz. 4
Necrocronus,' na północ od CreepyTown' Loki zaczął nacierać. Uzbrojony w swoje ostrze próbował od razu przeciąć swojego oponenta na pół, jednak Przemek obronił się swoim mieczem. - Jakim cudem? Nawet gdy jestem w ludzkiej postaci, to Kościste ostrze powinno umieć przeciąć stal.- powiedział Loki po czym zobaczył, że miecz Przemka świeci- To nie jest zwykłe żelazo, prawda? - Najzwyklejsze.- powiedział Przemek- To bardzo, bardzo stary miecz stworzony z poważnie rdzewiącego żelaza. Jednak to jeden z dwóch Mieczy Grunwaldzkich, podarowanych Polskiemu królowi Władysławowi Jagielle przed bitwą pod Grunwaldem. Ma w sobie od cholery wewnętrznej mocy, której mogę użyć. Loki nadal nacierał ostrzem a Przemek bronił się mieczem. Niebieskowłosemu początkowo szło dobrze, jednak Loki był lepszym szermierzem i zdołał wytrącić Przemkowi miecz. Nekromanta miał już zadać decydujący cios, ale wtedy z ust Przemka wyleciały dwie energie: światła (które chwilowo oślepiły Lokiego) i powietrza (które wyrzuciło chłopaka dwa metry do tyłu). Niebieskowłosy wykorzystał ten moment i podbiegł po swój miecz, ale został powalony przez wielką czarną wdowę. Pająk miał pozbawić chłopaka głowy, ale został odrzucony przez cios dwumetrowego Smąriusza. Duch pomógł swojemu przyjacielowi wstać i obydwoje gotowali się do dalszej walki. - No proszę.- Przemek zauważył zadrapanie na ramieniu, które zadał mu pająk- Umiecie się bić. - Jeśli myślisz że przez pochlebianie mi załatwisz sobie mniej bolesną śmierć to masz racje tylko trochę.- powiedział Loki- Tym bardziej że ta walka niedługo się skończy.- nekromanta sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i zaczął czegoś w niej szukać. Nie znalazł nic, więc zaczął szukać w kolejnej. I w kolejnej. I w kolejnej. I nic- Widział ktoś może moją lalkę? - Kra!- zakrzyknął jeden kruk - Serio? A gdzie? - Kra! Kra! - Racja, u SweetDreams.- Loki zwrócił się w stronę Przemka- Obstawiam że nie poczekasz tutaj z godzinę aż wróce z taką malutką laleczką voodo którą sprzątne cie w minutę? - Hmmm... skoro tak stawiasz sprawę.- nim Przemek skończył mówić zdanie, Smąriusz rzucił się na Lokiego i jego pająka. Gdy obydwoje zdążyli uskoczyć, Smąriusz rozciągnął swoją rękę i złapał zwierzaka. Żrący kwas wylewający się z ust pająka zdawał się nie robić żadnej krzywdy duchowi. - Bill!- zakrzyknął Loki, który już miał się rzucić by pomóc przyjacielowi, jednak na drodze stanął mu Przemek.- Świetnie. Nie mam zamiaru się ograniczać. Loki przeszedł w tryb Pożeracza Dusz. Jego włosy zrobiły się białe, oczy zielone a wokół niego zaczęła gromadzić się potężna aura. -''Ciała umarłych. Przywołuje was z powrotem do życia, byście zasłużyli na zbawienie niszcząc moich wrogów. Wstańcie i walczcie na mój rozkaz! Rozkaz Ansgara Lokiego!'' Gdy tylko Pożeracz Dusz skończył wymawiać zaklęcie, spod grobów będących w całym Necrocronusie zaczęły wychodzić ciała umarłych. Część z nich wyglądała jak ludzie a większość swoją aparycją mogła by zawstydzić zombie z "The Walking Dead". Było parę szkieletów i trupów ubranych niczym rycerze. Spora część niestety była naga. - Smąriusz!- zakrzyknął Przemek. Jego towarzysz ścisnął pająka jeszcze mocniej, pozbawiając go przytomności po czym wyrzucił w dal niczym szmacianą lalkę. Następnie poleciał w stronę Przemka. - Ta walka kończy się teraz!- krzyknął Loki po czym cisnął z dłoni pięcioma Czarnymi Kulami Śmierci. Wszystkie trafiły w Przemka i Smąriusza i spowodowały tak wielki wybuch, że kusz z jałowej ziemi przesłonił Ansgarowi i jego trupom widok. Pożeracz Dusz miał nadzieje że obydwoje zginęli, jednak gdy kurz opadł, zobaczył Przemka otoczonego esenscją Smąriusza. Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby pokrył go czarny, nieruchomy płomień. - I tu się z tobą zgodzę.- powiedział Przemek Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek vs. Loki Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures